Señorita Monograma
by Genzko
Summary: Las clases ya han empezado para los hermanos Phineas y Ferb, luego de que estos finalmente aprovecharan cada día del verano. Sin embargo, no todo sigue siendo tan malo. Mientras tanto, la "Señorita Monograma", trata de cumplir con su misión lo mejor que puede, pero algunas cosas no le resultan bien. ¿El agente? Muy pronto tendrá que asimilar una misión casi imposible.
1. El fin del Verano

Era el primer día de clases en la ciudad de Danville. El verano había terminado y el año escolar acababa de empezar. Los hermanos inventores estaban a punto de tener un día largo en su primer día de clases, pero se sentían contentos de las increíbles cosas que habían logrado en el transcurso de aquella época vacacional. ¡No habían desperdiciado casi nada de él! Y en el próximo por venir de ese momento anual posiblemente no sería la excepción. Él último día de diversión había sido prácticamente el mejor día que habían tenido de aquella estación.

Ahora era el mes de Agosto, y los días terminarían siento tanto insufribles como largos. Al ver cómo entraban ellos por los corredores de su escuela, notaron que esa felicidad poco a poco se les iría olvidando, recordando la posible cantidad de tarea que tendrían.

Phineas y Ferb habían aprovechado cada día, pero no eran tan descuidados como para no hacer su tarea en el transcurso del momento, posiblemente un gran milagro; eso podría ser la primera pregunta que su maestro o maestra haría.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, con una mirada sin ánimo, posiblemente expresando algo de aburrimiento antes de que éste mismo empezara.

— _Ay, Ferb—Comentó el pelirrojo con cabeza triangular luego de dar un suspiro leve—. Creo que pudimos haber hecho algo mejor para el verano. ¡No sé! Algo que nos hiciera estar satisfechos con lo que hemos hecho. Todo estaba tan bien ayer, que pensé que no haría falta nada más y que estaríamos listos para la escuela, pero al parecer resulta tooodo lo contrario, hermano._

Como respuesta, su hermano de particular cabello verde no había comentado nada al respecto, pero su mirada de reojo hacia su hermano, y su mirada al suelo, la cual dio después, hacían ver que comprendía a la perfección a Phineas.

Seguidamente, en su mismo pasillo y dirigiéndose a los hermanastros estaba ella, la adorable niña de cabellos negros y moño rosa; piel blanca, vestido desmangado del color del moño y de tierno semblante. Sus medias blancas ocupaban casi la mitad de sus pantorrillas, las cuales eran igual de delgadas que el resto de su cuerpo. Dentro del mismo vestido, una blusa blanca se ocupaba de cubrir las partes desmangas que dejaba expuestas el mismo; y el centro se encontraba adornado con una correa de hebilla en forma de circunferencia y ambas completamente de color morado.

No lo parecía físicamente, pero más que nada, tenía una gran preocupación.

— _Hola, chicos—les saludó—. ¿Qué están ha…? —De repente, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera hacía falta preguntar. La costumbre diaria de preguntar tiernamente por las acciones de los hermanos ya no tendría sentido. ¡Sabía lo que estaban haciendo! Entrando a su primer día de clases— ¿Saben qué? Preguntar eso en el primer día de clases ya ni siquiera tiene sentido, siento que perdí la magia. —Comentó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos._

A lo que su amigo Phineas, le respondió:

— _No te culpamos Isabella—Se sentía hasta incómodo el no poder escuchar con lógica la pregunta que ella hacía como parte de su rutina, parte de la rutina del grupo—. Creo que nosotros también hemos perdido la nuestra. Ya entro aquí y se me va la inspiración para hacer alguna máquina por más sencillo que parezca. No sé de Ferb._ _—mencionando aquello, miró a su hermanastro, quien asentía simplemente.  
_

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, actualmente una de las amigas más cercanas a Phineas y Ferb. Desde que tiene recuerdos, su mayor deseo siempre fue el primero de los hermanos. Se encontraba dispuesta ayudarle aún siendo su amiga, con una enorme y soñadora esperanza de que pudiese verle en algún momento como algo más, sin importar lo que tuviese que esperar. Cómo ansiaba un día encontrarse en el momento adecuado, y así encontrar una forma de decirle lo que verdaderamente siente de forma inmediata, aunque los momentos donde estos se encontraban solos eran una pequeñez comparados con las interrupciones que no le permitían dar un avance a expresarse. _  
_

Aquel ambiente en ese día no era uno de mucho agrado para sus compañeros y el resto de las personas en la escuela de los protagonistas. Isabella ahora no sabría cómo pedirles a sus amigos si podrían hacerle un favor, por lo que simplemente les preguntó.

— _Oigan, ¿y ustedes ya hicieron su tarea?_

— _Hace tiempo—Respondió el pelirrojo sin alguna expresión en su cara—¿Por qué? ¿No la hiciste? —No le sorprendía, pero no por la irresponsabilidad, sino porque aparte de ella, muchos otros alrededor parecían igualmente preocupados. El verano fue tan interesante en las vacaciones, que muy pocos fueron quienes procuraron asegurarse._

— _Um…Bueno, pensé que podrían ayudarme en algo—volvió y comentó—. Pero entiendo si no pueden hacerlo._

 _Phineas había fruncido el entrecejo hacia arriba. Quería ayudarla, pero no podía, ni siquiera tenía lo necesario para crear algún artefacto que no sólo le ayudara a ella, sino también al resto de quienes necesitaban dicho artefacto._

— _Lo siento mucho, Isabella—Enseguida, abrió su mochila, para ver si de casualidad hubiese algo que pudiera ayudarle—. Los proyectos que Ferb y yo hicimos y los únicos que no han sido destruidos están en casa. ¡No tenemos nada! Ni herramientas, ni utensilios… Nada —Dijo aquella última palabra en un tono ligeramente triste— Creo que todo lo que queda por hacer es estar como si nada hubiera pasado._

— _Bueno, yo nunca olvidaré lo que hicieron, chicos—Isabella, sacó una esplendorosa sonrisa de su rostro. De ahí, recordaba cada momento en que cada día de verano, su amor soñado y su hermano hacían grandes cosas y siempre se presentaba alguna idea creativa—. Y tampoco será la última vez que hagan algo genial, aún queda diciembre y el último verano antes empezar el nuevo año escolar._

Aún quedaban muchos veranos para disfrutar y aprovechar el momento, y cada día de diciembre contaba. Ferb se ponía a pensar en su hermana, a pesar de no haber dicho una palabra en toda la escena, también se preguntaba: ¿Qué va a ocurrir con Candace? Aquella chica había tenido un final feliz con su novio británico Jeremy desde hace tiempo, pero no había podido lograr el objetivo, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si en próximos veranos llegarían a ser descubiertos de nuevo?

Las clases igualmente habían empezado en la preparatoria. Los estudiantes entraban como el primer día normal en clases, cualquier detalle contaba en días como esos.

— _Y oye… —Decidió Candace cambiar de tema con su amiga de raíces asiáticas Stacy, mientras hablaban de varias cosas luego de que, llegaran y se saludaran como amigas que eran— ¿Estás segura de que esto de traer la tarea puede pasar?_

— _Por favor, Candace—Respondió, mirando sobre sí con pesadez—. Los maestros en el primer día de clases sólo se dedican a hablar de su vida privada y preguntarnos lo que hicimos en el verano. ¿Quién corrige tarea el primer día de clases?_

— _Sí, tienes razón, Stacy—ambas empezaban a caminar, poco a poco acercándose a Vanessa.  
_

Vanessa, de cabellos largos y castaños; ojos azules, cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, labial fucsia y atuendo completamente en negro. Tenía la rara suerte ser la hija con gustos góticos de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, un ex-científico alemán que trabajaba anteriormente como un desconocido y poco influyente científico cuyos ideales y proyectos que realizaba, eran basados e inspirados en situaciones de desprecio paternal que formaron una rigurosa herida en su infancia.

La relación de padre e hija era rígida con desinterés en tiempos previos, y ni hablar los frustrados planes que fracasaban debido al sobre-esfuerzo y empeño del mismo en llenar el vacío que

 _—. Pst, ¿Duh? ¿Quién corrige tarea en los primeros días? —Comentaba en tono de burla, hasta que se encontraron con su compañera. Al parecer ambas estaban en la misma preparatoria—Oh, hola, Vanessa. ¿Qué tal?_

— _Ah, todo bien—Contestó la castaña de ropas negras, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Lista para aprender todo acerca de la vida privada de los maestros?_

— _¿Qué se puede esperar? Es lo único que hacen—Las tres habían reído con el chiste—Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Stacy._

— _Un gusto. —Mantuvo su ligera sonrisa._

— _Igualmente. —contestó la otra amiga de la pelirroja para luego estrechar sus manos._

— _Por cierto, ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo tu padre ahora? —Candace preguntó_

Al recordar aquello, Vanessa se había puesto un poco triste, ¿Cómo no? Lo que le sucedió a su padre recientemente podrían cambiar las cosas para ella. Pero igual, también creía que se lo tenía merecido, esta vez se había ido bastante lejos como para ser un villano que ni ella misma tomaba enserio.

— _Creo que está en donde debe de estar.—Respondió la gótica, dejando con miradas confusas a ambas amigas._

Después de la pequeña charla, habían sonado las campanas para empezar la primera sección de clases.

— _Supongo que debemos irnos a clase. Las veré luego—Comentó finalmente, despidiéndose y siguiendo sus pasos de camino a su aula correspondiente._

Stacy, pensaba en preguntarle por lo que creería que podrían estar haciendo sus hermanos, sin embargo, Candace había decidido no prestarles atención. Finalmente creería que sería un día perfecto para ella, pues los mismos no podían hacer nada estando en la escuela. No serían capaces ni de construir o aportar alguna idea correspondiente a sus actividades de verano. Claro, que Candace había pasado el mejor de este junto a sus hermanos, pero por una vez quisiera que su madre viera lo que hiciesen.

En tanto a los chicos, el trío entró a las aulas para encontrarse con un grupo de chicos entusiasmados por verlos. ¿Cómo no habría de ser posible? Phineas y Ferb no sólo habían mejorado el verano para sí mismos, sino para muchos niños de su vecindario y en muchos lugares del Área Limítrofe. El dúo de hermanastros había sonreído ante los halagos que había entre la pequeña multitud del salón, mientras que su amiga Isabella se dedicaba a darles algo de espacio y dirigirse a su silla.

Esperaba que Phineas finalmente pudiera verla y que se sentara a su lado. Quería avisarle de ello, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no podía tan siquiera lograr escucharla, mientras éste les devolvía las gracias a sus compañeros de clases, diciéndoles que ellos igualmente ayudaron a hacer el mejor verano posible; sin embargo, Ferb no había comentado tan siquiera una palabra. Ellos les preguntaban a los hermanos si podían ocupar asiento al lado de alguno de ellos, por lo que Phineas volvió a responder, y comentó que no hacía falta, agradeciendo por la petición al final.

Isabella por fin había logrado llamar la atención de su amado pelirrojo.

— _Oh, Phineas._

— _¿Sí, Isabella? —Contestó él con una sonrisa propia de sí mismo._

Isabella presentaba una actitud un poco tímida, costándole el tratar de hablarle.

— _Em… Yo… quería saber si… ¿Querías sentarte a mi lado? Guardé un asiento para ti—Comentó con una voz tierna, y un tono bajo de vos, plantando en su cara una pequeña mirada de súplica, algo más que Phineas aún no notaba._

— _¡Claro! —Volvió y contestó alegremente— ¿Por qué no?_

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, tal como lo pidió. Isabella volvía a sentir una de esas sensaciones especiales cuando estaba cerca de Phineas. Nuevamente imaginaba en su mente cómo sería un futuro entre ellos, y la forma en la que sus esperanzas con él se renovarían.

— _Oye, Isabella—el chico se cruzó de brazos y puso los codos sobre su escritorio, para luego mirar a su compañera—; a pesar de no poder ayudarte de la forma que más me gusta ¿por qué no lo hacemos de forma tradicional? —Sonrió— ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?_

¡Este día no podía ser mejor para ella! Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por un momento, y se sentía emocionada, aunque trataba de no hacerlo visible.

— _Seguro. —contestó ella normalmente._

— _¡Genial! Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda. Sólo tenemos cuatro minutos antes de que la maestra llegue._


	2. El problema de Candace

Luego de unos momentos, una chica había llegado corriendo, la maestra le había visto. Su cabello lacio, largo y marrón claro no dejaba hacer notar su rostro. Y segundos después la maestra había llegado.

— _¡Buenos días, niños! —Saludó la maestra con formalidad._

Los chicos le habían respondido nuevamente, saludando a su maestra.

— _¿Cómo les ha ido en el transcurso del verano?_

Cuando los hermanos escucharon esa pregunta, sabían exactamente lo que tendrían que responder, se estuvieron preparando justo para ese día. Explicar lo mejor que había sucedido en el verano, y tal vez en sus vidas.

— _¡Ferb, prepara la lista! —Dijo Phineas con entusiasmo— ¡Este será nuestro mejor momento!_

Su hermanastro levantó el pulgar para confirmación, seguido de sacar una lista tanto larga como ancha, con cada una de sus experiencias veraniegas descritas y ordenadamente enumeradas. Mientras la lista se desenrollaba para seguir más adelante en el suelo, el resto de los estudiantes miraban de reojo aquel papel de prominente longitud. La niña que para ese entonces recostaba su cara con su mano derecha puesta en la mejilla y el codo en su escritorio, miro también de reojo aquel papel, prestándole más atención aún.

La maestra miró hacia abajo alto perpleja, ¡el papel aún no terminaba de enrollarse y ya estaba cruzando por debajo de su escritorio de maestro!

— _¡Phineas! —Decidió llamarle la atención al pelirrojo— Pero ¿qué es todo esto?_

— _¡No son más que las respuestas que tendrá sobre cómo nos fue en el verano! —Sonrió Phineas, contestándole con orgullo._

— _¡No pensé que fuera tanto! —Volvió y comentó su maestra con exclamación._

— _Lo sabemos, señorita Roswell, pero creo que no habría nada mejor que una buena reseña sobre lo que hicimos en el verano sin desperdiciar un día, y aprovechar todo de él. ¿No cree? —Phineas ya tenía más o menos una impresión de que sus experiencias de verano serían las mejores, y de que alguna forma, si no llegaba a decir todo lo maravilloso de su verano, al menos el resto de sus compañeros lo harían por él, ya que muchos habían participado en ocasiones en lo que se creía el mejor verano del mundo._

El día escolar de los hermanos, algunos de sus amigos, y sus compañeros no estuvo tan áspero como era lo esperado. Estos habían tomado protagonismo incluso en su propio salón de clases. Sus amigos emocionados explicaban algunos de sus mejores días de verano, los cuales habían sido gracias a los impresionantes proyectos del par.

Ferb había traído los planos reales de muchos de sus proyectos con su hermanastro, mientras Phineas se molestaba en contar de principio a fin el cómo había sido el verano para él y sus amigos, y al parecer, su propia maestra inconscientemente había sido partícipe, al menos en una amenaza momentánea de la tierra ser afectada, en la que habían participado ellos dos. Tampoco había sido una molestia para el resto de sus amigos: Buford, Baljeet, e Irving, quien terminó siento el que más alabó las obras de estos. Las experiencias del resto habían logrado ser de distintas formas, pero en casi todo, estas involucraban a dos creativos amigos. ¡El verano nunca había sido tan divertido! Y un primer día de clases para recordarlo tampoco habría de ser tan detestable, aunque apenas su maestra podría creer que aquello sucediera. ¿Cómo todos ellos podrían estarle dándoles la razón a un par de niños? Ella se sorprendía de las altas calificaciones que tenían, llegaban a ser compatibles con niños prodigio, pero de ahí a hacer cosas casi imposibles…

* * *

Mientras compartían entre ellos lo que habían sido más que recuerdos de su mejor verano, Candace había comentado todas y cada una de las acciones que habían hecho sus hermanos al recibir aparte la pregunta. No había sido la primera a quien se le preguntó, sin embargo, fue quien más detalles había dado sobre su verano. Aquellas cosas la hacían ver como una chica bastante estresada, y algo obsesiva públicamente. Algunos se quedaron extrañados, a Stacy ni siquiera le sorprendió que así respondiera la pregunta, y finalmente otros se quedaron con una expresión que les hacía ver que no había forma de reaccionar a lo que Candace estaba hablando. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— _Candace… —Su maestra no quería decir mucho, veía cómo se avergonzaba sola, no hacía falta— Em… Eres una chica muy creativa, pero por tercera vez este año, no hace falta que tu verano dependa de tus hermanos._

— _¡Pero fue real esta vez! —ella replicó._

— _Candace, me gustaría hablar un poco más de esto; pero mejor sería dejar que el resto cuente sus anécdotas. ¿No crees? —Su maestra en definitiva trataba de no ser molesta con Candace. No sabía tampoco cómo encontrarle lógica a sus historias de verano, siento casi todas basadas en sus hermanos._

Aún quedaban varias horas en el día de clases, y era hora del almuerzo. Para aquel entonces, aparecieron Irving y Baljeet encontrándose con el dúo e Isabella a la vez. Momentos más tarde, estaban hablando entre ellos sobre lo que podrían volver a hacer en el próximo verano, o probablemente en diciembre.

— _¿Saben? Este primer día no fue tan malo. —Comentó Baljeet._

— _Sí, hubo mucho de qué hablar hoy—de igual forma dijo Isabella._

— _Ferb y yo estuvimos pensando en aprovechar los momentos en donde no haya clases para comenzar a hacer algunos planos. —Añadió el hermano pelirrojo para después comer un Sándwich._

— _¿Y de qué serán sus planos? —Preguntó el indio._

— _Aún no lo sé. Y no puedo asegurar que podremos hacer esos planos—De repente, al pelirrojo se le había ocurrido una de las preguntas más típicas de él— Oigan, ¿Y Perry?_

— _Wow, ¿Enserio piensas que Perry vendrá a la escuela? —Preguntó Isabella._

— _Creo que me he acostumbrado a preguntar tantas veces dónde está Perry, que ya se me olvidaba lo ilógico y sin sentido que suena decirlo en un lugar donde no se permite traer mascotas—Volvió y contesto el pelirrojo— Pero podría preguntar… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?_

* * *

Sin embargo, no todo había sido diferente en el ambiente, el Ornitorrinco verde azulado llamado Perry, conocido como el Agente P o "Perry el Ornitorrinco" pudo finalmente descansar de las misiones relacionadas a Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien ahora se había convertido en un profesor de física. No había mucho qué hacer en casa, por lo que el Ornitorrinco pensaba sentarse en el sofá, pero estaba ocupado por Lawrence, el padre de Candace y los dos hermanos Flynn Flecther. En su actitud de simple mascota inofensiva que no hace nada, entró al cuarto de los hermanos y se recostó en su respectiva cama. No tenía nada planeado, y menos planeaba molestar a otros agentes durante su trabajo; pues como siempre, Perry era solitario, cosa que no le molestaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la señora Smith, actual maestra de Candace, le pidió unos momentos a solas para conversar acerca de la actitud que había tenido su alumna. ¿Tanta obsesión con sus hermanos? Ella veía que era un buen momento para que se hiciera algo al respecto.

— _Escucha, Candace—Su forma de hablar era una bastante sutil, quería que Candace se tomara las cosas con calma—, creo que este asunto con tus hermanos está llegando a un nivel bastante serio. Pienso que ahora necesitas algo de ayuda profesional; esto no está bien, es algo obsesivo._

— _¡¿Por qué nadie nunca quiere creerme?! —Preguntó la chica. Se sentía un poco incómoda, y algo molesta. ¿Hasta cuándo se supondría que no se tomara en cuenta lo que hacían sus hermanos?_

— _Es que pienso que estás exagerando un poco las cosas, Candace. Ya no eres una niña, esa clase de imaginación ya no es normal._

— _¡Es que no es imaginario! —Volvió y replico la adolescente —¡Es real, tan real como usted, yo…! ¡Como Stacy! ¡Pregúntele a Stacy! Ella sabe que es real. ¡Stacy! —Candace se levantó por unos momentos, con intenciones de llamar a su amiga, pero su maestra le pidió que no se levantara y que se quedara en su lugar._

— _Candace, esto es serio—Contestó—Si vuelvo a oír sobre tus hermanos una vez más, tendré que llamar a tus padres._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó la adolescente —Pero… Es que… es que es re…_

Por breves momentos fue interrumpida.

— _No, Candace… No pongas a tus hermanos en todo lo que menciones. Es tiempo de tomar decisiones distintas que lleven a un futuro diferente. Un futuro donde no te preocupes tanto por tus hermanos. Sólo son niños, van a crecer y dejarán de tener esa actitud que tanto te irrita. ¿Por qué no convives de la forma en la que lo hacen tus compañeros? —Se animó a preguntar ya que el salón estaba vacío._

— _Pero si yo me comporto como ellos._

 _La maestra había reído un poco con aquel comentario._

— _Candace, no quiero decir que no te preocupes o que tengas una actitud despreocupada—sonrió aún después de reírse—, trato de decir que deberías estar menos tensa y eliminar el estrés que te provocan tus hermanos, cualquier cosa que hagan. Igual, me gustaría hablar con tus padres. ¿De acuerdo?_

— _Sí, señora Smith—contestó Candace en un poco no muy animado, donde luego se levantó para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con sus amigas Stacy y Vanessa._

— _¿Y cómo te fue? —Vanessa se animó a preguntar._


	3. Nueva misión fuera del verano

— _Terrible—respondió._

— _Es que, Candace—Stacy frunció un poco el entrecejo, pensaba que se había cansado de acusar a sus hermanos, pero era lo contrario, y así sucedía cada año—, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a tus hermanos en todo?_

— _¡Por una vez, quisiera que me creyeran, Stacy! Es frustrante que la única persona que vea el peligro en lo que hacen sus hermanos sea yo. Ni siquiera mamá lo nota. ¿Sabes cómo se siente el que tu propia mamá no crea lo que dices?_

— _Pues tienes algo de razón—Añadió Vanessa—. Intentaba acusar a mi papá y que mi mamá viera lo que hacía, pero nunca lo notó, y me rendí. Pero creo que es mejor idea dejar las cosas de ese modo—mientras decía aquello, miraba a Stacy, para encoger sus hombros en la última oración y volver a ver a Candace—. Lo que hacen tus hermanos y mi papá no es algo normal, así que nadie nos va a creer. ¿Quién podría creerse que un par de niños preadolescentes y un hombre de 40 años construyen cosas sólo para pasar un buen verano o conquistar un lugar? ¿Eso no te suena un poco a ciencia ficción?_

— _Exacto—Volvió y comentó Stacy—. Además, imagínalo, tus hermanos ya no tendrán tiempo para hacer algo de lo que los puedas acusar; y si sucede, recuerda que tus padres estarán más tiempo en casa ya que estás en la escuela. ¿Cómo no podrían ser atrapados?_

— _Sí… La verdad no quiero terminar en un Psiquiatra—La adolescente "pelirroja" esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Por un momento empezó a comprender que había cosas fuera de lo común y que no lo creería cualquiera._

— _¿Enserio ibas a terminar en un Psiquiatra? —Vanessa había preguntado manteniendo los ojos un poco más abiertos—Y pensar que iba por ese camino._

— _Mejor vayámonos. —Comento finalmente Candace para animar a sus amigas a caminar directo a la cafetería._

Mientras tanto, aquella niña que en un principio había llegado tarde a clases, miraba de reojo al grupo de amigos que conversaban sobre sus actividades. Estaba un tanto extrañada, en lugar de estar sorprendida. ¿Esos niños trabajaban especial mente para una agencia? ¿Son niños superdotados? Alguna poca cosa pensaba ella al respecto, pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia al asunto. De repente, algo vibraba dentro de su mochila. Al sacar aquel artefacto de comunicación compuesto de tecnología avanzada, y la forma de circunferencia, se proyectó una imagen desde hombros a cabeza de quien parecía ser su padre, o algún familiar.

— _¡Buenos días, hija! —Sonrió decentemente el padre de la niña cuyos cabellos tapaban a medias su cara, la cual tenía pecas en cada lado de sus mejillas._

— _Hola, pá—contestó ella—, ¿Qué hay?_

— _¿En dónde estás? —Pareció preguntar mientras virtualmente miraba a su alrededor como podía. Tenía un aspecto muy común y familiar._

— _Estoy en la escuela—Nuevamente contestó, dando una sonrisa leve con ojos entrecerrados._

— _Ah, sólo quería saber qué tal estabas._

— _¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Monty? —Comentó preguntando de forma burlona._

— _¿Monty? Ya sabes que decidió enfrentar al mal en lugar de ir a la escuela de acrobacia._

— _Sí… —La niña con pecas hizo rodas sus ojos de color azul oscuro hacia abajo, un tanto a la derecha—No lo he visto en un rato._

— _Pues seguro ha de estar ocupado ahora. Trabaja para una nueva agencia—La figura paterna frunció su única ceja y miró de reojo hacia la izquierda—Espera, ¿Estás en público?_

— _Em… ¿Sí? —Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo, mostrando confusión— Uh, ¿Por qué?_

— _¡Rápido, ocúltame! —Exclamó él— ¡Se supone que no deben verme!_

De forma inmediata, la chica se agacha bajo la mesa, la cual estaba totalmente vacía. Hubiese sido extraño si al menos una persona estuviese sentada cerca de ella; pues a pesar de no tener muchos amigos, también era alguien que destacaba poco en la escuela. Igualmente, prefería eso a ser víctima de abuso escolar.

— _Oye, papá—se mostraba incómoda. Sabía que no era la primera vez que su padre le saludaba para ver su situación actual, pero ya se estaba empezando a poner extraño—, sé que me quieres, pero esto ya está empezando a ser incómodo. ¿Por qué no mejor me devuelves mi teléfono?_

— _Porque la última vez que lo tenías te escapaste sin nuestro permiso—Contestó su padre con seriedad—. ¿Cómo van tus clases?_

— _Heh, ¡Es el primer día de clases! —ella entrecerró sus ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus cejas expresivamente apuntaban hacia arriba._

— _Ugh. Estos profesores hablando de su vida privada otra vez—comentó su padre con algo de molestia._

— _Creo que esta vez eso no sucedió._

— _¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? —El tono del padre no parecía más que sarcástico— ¿Enserio no hablaban de su vida privada y preguntaban lo que hacían en el verano?_

— _Digamos que un par de niños súper genios terminaron siendo los profesores de la clase y estuvieron hablando de un gran verano—Comentó con carisma, entre-subiendo una de sus cejas—. Enserio… ¿Qué clase de niños son esos? ¿Has visto alguna vez un par de niños construir Montañas Rusas, edificios más grandes que cualquier otro que existiera, aviones de papel que sí vuelan de verdad y no como esos aviones raros que…? Los lanzas y vuelan, pero al rato se caen. ¿Sabían que todo eso desaparece en un día? ¡Construyen en un día y desaparecen en ese mismo día! —Exclamó, expresando su sorpresa, aunque aún era muy incrédula ante las posibles falacias de los hermanos— ¿Con qué dine…?_

E inmediatamente, al su padre notar la breve descripción de acciones de parte de su hija, se dio cuenta de a quienes se refería, dándole una rápida interrupción.

— _¡Deben ser los dueños del agente P!_

— _¿De verdad? —Sonrió, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, y de nueva cuenta entre-subiendo una de sus cejas._

— _Sí, ¿sabes cómo se llaman?_

— _¿Estás bromeando? —Preguntó luego de reírse un poco por la pregunta. Ella había estado en el mismo salón que Phineas y Ferb durante un par de años—Si no recuerdo tan mal, sus nombres son Phineas—nuevamente, fue interrumpida._

— _y Ferb—completó él la frase—. Es muy extraño, ¿Qué hacen esos chicos en un colegio público?_

— _Y lo mismo me pregunto—añadió ella, entrecerrando sus ojos y entre-subiendo sus cejas._

El padre pensó por unos momentos una situación riesgosa. Más que nada, Perry podría caer en un gran peligro si su hija se acercara a ellos, a menos que les borrasen la memoria por segunda vez.

— _No te acerques a ellos—Ordenó con un aire de frialdad._

La sonrisa cómica de su hija se había desvanecido por unos momentos, y no por tristeza, sino porque literalmente era la primera vez que su padre ponía una orden de ese estilo. ¿Habría riesgos? ¿ella estaría implicada en ello?

— _¿Eh? —Preguntó, estando confusa de la situación— ¿Por qué?_

— _Sólo haz lo que te digo—Respondió con la misma actitud— ¡Monograma, fuera! —la representación virtual de su padre se había desvanecido brevemente del comunicador, aunque inesperadamente reapareció—Por cierto, le pedí a tu hermano que te viera luego de un tiempo bastante largo sin verse—en rápidos momentos subió el lado derecho de su ceja, hasta ponerla en línea recta nuevamente—Espero que se lleven bien por el momento. Casi siempre que se ven discuten por alguna tontería._

— _Él siempre se queja por nada—Contestó su hija con pesadez, aun sosteniendo el comunicador con su mano derecha—. Sólo está de amargado quejándose de todo lo que hago como si no tuviese infancia._

— _Espero no tener que escuchar que se queje de ti otra vez, o tú molestándolo. ¡Sólo llévense bien una vez! —En el poco tiempo en que Monograma había visitado o había visto a sus hijos debido a la cantidad de tiempo que invertía en la agencia, siempre notaba las quejas de su hijo Monty hacia algunas de las travesuras de su hermana, aparte de las molestias o de considerarla irritable. Por una vez, quería que sus hijos convivieran de forma pacífica, pero se veía como algo imposible. Aún con algo de esperanzas, finalmente se retiró— ¡Monograma, fuera!_

Después de eso, la chica guardó el comunicador en su mochila. Pensar que tendría que ver al molesto y regañón de su hermano de nuevo le parecía una molestia, sin embargo, tampoco es que tuviese algo mejor qué hacer.

— _Genial—Dijo para sí misma en sentido sarcástico—, algo mejor qué hacer que quedarme sola en recreo hablando debajo de una mesa—Al levantarse, no se había percatado de qué tan cercando estaba la mesa debajo de ella, por lo que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y gruño enseguida._


	4. Cambio de planes

Mientras tanto, el amigo hindú de los hermanos preguntaba si desde hace tiempo estuvieron pensando en una idea temprana para los planos, a lo que el pelirrojo le dio por sacar de su mochila y un lápiz y papel. Momentos después, Buford se trasladó hacia ellos con una mirada amenazante, aunque Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos no sentían preocupación alguna.

— _Oh, hola, Buf…—El alegre saludo del pelirrojo fue interrumpido al bravucón alzarlo a él y su camisa hacia arriba— ¡Espera! —Exclamó, con una mirada que denotaba preocupación— ¡Buford! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

— _¡Oye, suéltalo! —Dijo Isabella, con algo de enojo y levantándose para intentar detener al bravucón que pretendía antes ser amigo del grupo._

— _Tú no te metas, Isabella.—Respondió el agresor con algo de frialdad, como si no le molestase agredir a cualquiera de sus amigos o inclusive a cualquiera a su alrededor._

 _Al notar la acción, Ferb, quien no hablaba mucho y se consideraba reservado, frunció el ceño con su mirada clavada en el bravucón, el cual le ignoró._

— _Deja tus actos de circo, Buford—le dijo—. No estamos para jugar como en años anteriores._

—¿ _Y quién dijo que estamos jugando?—Buford miraba de forma amenazante a Phineas._

El pelirrojo ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, se estaba cansando, y esta vez temía que un golpe le fuese propiciado en la cara, a pesar de que nunca se le había hecho tal cosa.

En eso, un par de chicos de actitud y apariencia ruda, que les distinguía de ser otros bravucones, finalmente se alejaron de la escena, pues ponían el control en las manos de Buford. El bravucón que parecía obligado a cometer abuso físico cesó su acción y levemente bajó al pelirrojo.

— _Lo siento, chicos. —se disculpó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo._

 _Ante eso, el pelirrojo cayó de pies luego de inclinar sus rodillas para evitar algún impacto. Enseguida arregló su camiseta para mirar con una ceja entre-subida a su amigo._

— _Oye—contestó, definitivamente se le estaba haciendo incómodo seguir con un acto que promovía escenas a las cuales estaba en contra—, esto ya no es divertido. Esto promueve en gran porcentaje el abuso escolar; y a estas alturas, donde el porciento de niños abusados de esta forma se hace más grande no deberías hacer estos juegos—como siempre, a pesar de la seriedad de algún caso, el chico con la cabeza triangular y cabello despeinado mantenía la calma y le hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar de haber sido casi agredido— ¿Cuándo piensas decirles a tus amigos que tu reputación no importa?_

 _Ante esto, el bravucón de cabellos marrones y raspado se quedó en silencio brevemente, hasta que volvió y respondió:_

— _Es que debo mantener mi reputación como bravucón aquí. Ya saben cómo son las cosas—a la última palabra, levantó las palmas de sus manos al encoger sus hombros._

— _Quiero que tengas en cuenta que tu reputación no importa si nos tienes a nosotros—como siempre, no le faltaban al pelirrojo algunas palabras positivas y de aliento que intentaran animar a su amigo, a lo que este ignorantemente, entrecerró sus ojos._

— _Creo que no lo entenderían. —El bravucón sólo se limitó a decir aquello, por lo que Phineas y sus amigos le miraron con confusión.  
_ _  
_Mientras aquello, sin lograr haber visto o notado nada, la niña se levantó luego de estarse un buen rato sobándose la cabeza por el dolor durante emitía unos gruñidos.

Finalmente, se había levantado de la mesa y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer un grupo de niños ya habían ocupado la mesa en donde estaba, ya que pensaron que no había nadie. Ante todo, respondió con una mirada confusa, a la vez que de reojo miraba a los niños que estaban con ella. ¿Pero de dónde habían salido? No había un momento en donde al parecer ella no fuese ignorada, ni siquiera estando debajo de una mesa.

— _Oh—comentó un niño que sorpresivamente le vio levantarse debajo de la mesa de la cafetería. Para aquel entonces tenía entre sus manos un Sándwich a medio comer—, no sabíamos que estabas ahí._

¿Por qué a la niña con pecas no le sorprendía comentarios como ese? Posiblemente habría de estar acostumbrada. Entrecerró sus ojos mirando con expresión de indiferencia a aquel que mencionó no haberla notado.

— _Oye, mira—sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados, no les daba mucha importancia—, está bien. Ni siquiera hacía algo importante._

Finalmente, se marchó a otro sitio, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Algunos lograban divisarle de reojo, pero el resto o su mayoría no le prestaba importancia, y a ella tampoco le interesaba tener la atención de desconocidos; desconocidos que supone que debieron reconocerla desde los años en que estuvo ahí. Cada día era como si volviera a entrar en su primer día de clases, y sabría que el día de mañana sería exactamente igual hasta el próximo año donde lo más probable, es que la rutina siga su rumbo como de costumbre.

Como beneficio se había dado cuenta de que su madre había puesto su almuerzo en un recipiente limpio y plástico en su mochila, por lo que se dirigió a su respectiva aula y a comer de él.

Durante esto pensaba en su primera misión: alejarse de los llamados Phineas y Ferb, ya que parecían estar relacionados con el Agente P. No tenía en mente ninguna consecuencia a causa de relacionarse con ellos de forma amistosa, aunque no tenía totales ganas de hacerlo.

* * *

Las clases había vuelvo a retomar su posición y los alumnos empezaban a entrar. Aquella niña sólo veía con su cabeza nuevamente reposando en su mano derecha, la cual enmarcaba su mejilla. Separó un poco el lado izquierdo de su cabello para lograr divisar a los hermanos que se habían robado el papel en el show. Enseguida, dejó caer ese lado del cabello que, junto con el otro, tapaban un gran porcentaje de su rostro, dejando apenas ver menos de la mitad de sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios, más un pequeño hilillo que de costumbre se posaba justo en el centro de su cara; y miró hacia el frente para prestar atención al próximo maestro que daría las clases.

Aquel maestro traía consigo unos anteojos de bordados azul oscuro. No tenía mucho cabello en el centro de su cabeza, pero sí se notaba en ambas esquinas. Traía consigo un suéter sin mangas y una camisa de mangas largas que respaldaba el suéter. Unos pantalones cafés, en donde más oscuros eran sus zapatos.

Este mismo había comentado sin ánimos que no hacía falta preguntar por lo que se hizo en el verano. Para aquel entonces, un alumno de su clase simplemente preguntó cómo le había ido al profesor en aquellos 141 días de verano. Y ahí empezó todo. El profesor puso un dedo en su barbilla por unos momentos y empezó a contar desde algunas historias interesantes hasta hechos que habían sido parte de su vida. Luego de varios minutos de charla, tanto la niña, como Isabella y Ferb habían abajado la cabeza como importante señal de que no tenían interés de saber la vida privada de otro maestro. Phineas, a pesar de no estar en la misma posición, entrecerraba sus ojos y se apoyaba sobre sus manos, las cuales eran sostenidas por sus codos sobre la mesa. Mas el resto perdía lentamente el interés, y con notoriedad se podía ver a aquellos que se dormían, incluso atrevidamente.

— _Oh, sí—Dijo Phineas para sí mismo mientras escuchaba los incesantes relatos del profesor—. Nada mejor que un día de clases sin clases. ¿Verdad, Ferb? … ¿Ferb? —Enseguida notó cómo su hermano fingía estar haciendo alguna ocupación. Leyendo un libro era la más acertada. Al su hermano tratar de levantar el libro de la cara del peliverde, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido profundamente, incluso más de lo que normalmente dormía en casa—Vaya. La próxima vez grabaré esto. —Comentó, refiriéndose a lo mucho que le funcionaba a su hermanastro escuchar relatos sin importancia para dormir.  
_ ___

 _~~~ ¡Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated! ~~~_

Sonó el aparentemente alegre y típico jingle que representaba la estancia del científico en aquel edificio. Inesperadamente, el enfoque cambió hacia una preparatoria bastante cerca de la primaria en donde se encontraban los hermanastros.

El Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien desde hace tiempo había iniciado su nuevo objetivo como profesor de Física y Biología, Química, o cualquier otra materia relacionada a la ciencia.

Luego de un tiempo, no sería ya su primera vez devuelta en aquella preparatoria. Sin embargo, sí sería su primer año dando lecciones luego de las vacaciones anteriores de verano.

Se notaba que no tenía deseo alguno siquiera de dar a conocer el nuevo experimento, aparte de que había notado que a casi todos en el salón de clases se le había olvidado por completo, por lo que se abstuvo de dar los buenos días luego de observar con decepción a sus estudiantes mientras ponía las manos en sus _caderas._

— _¿Saben? Me sorprende el poco interés de ustedes los jóvenes de aprender algo—comentó con molestia—. ¡Ni siquiera trajeron su bata! Debería ponerles tarea en casa—al pensar eso, se había dado cuenta de que no era una buena idea, pero no se dio por retractarse incómodamente—, pero… uh… No es un buen lugar para hacer experimentos químicos. Mejor me sentaré por aquí —Seguidamente el científico que finalmente había decidido ser maestro luego de renunciar a la maldad, y de ser asignado por Monograma, se sentó en su sillón y colocó groseramente los pies sobre el escritorio—. Muy bien, si no van a hacer nada, no hagan ruido. No quiero llamar la atención de otros maestros y del director ¿de acuerdo?_


	5. El poco frecuente encuentro

Finalmente, a unas pocas horas, la jornada de clases había concluido. Los hermanos, sus amigos y el resto de los estudiantes alegremente salieron del centro educativo, mientras que la chica se quedaba a esperar la ida de todos aquellos para poder llegar de camino a una cafetería, donde se suponía, habría de ver a su hermano. Estos en sí llevaban poco tiempo de verse, mas no de conocerse más a fondo, sin embargo.

La chica se abstuvo de utilizar algún aparato moderno debido a estar en público, por lo que corrió con rapidez antes de que su hermano se fuese a trabajar en una agencia distinta a la O.S.B.A.

Finalmente había llegado a un centro de café en la ciudad, llamado "McMorphy's Café" con un diseño entre moderno y elegante, con colores centrados en un tono rosa bastante claro, mármol blanco, y acero inoxidable. Y ella solía entrar muy poco a ese tipo de lugares.

Entre persona y persona, se encontró finalmente con el chico parecido a su padre. Poseía una sudadera gris y unos pantalones aparentemente jeans color Beige, cabello rubio oscuro y peinado hacia adelante, ojos de un color normalmente azul oscuro; mas zapatos de un color marrón, casi llegando a rojo, combinado estos con blanco.

Aparentemente se le veía mirando por la ventana, no dándose cuenta de que ya tenía a su pequeña hermana sentada justo en frente de él, mientras ella mantenía un profundo silencio, como si no hubiera nadie; y en su rostro se encontraba una mirada inexpresiva, en sus momentos parpadeando. Contemplaba cómo su hermano sorbía un chocolate caliente y miraba por la ventana aún, hasta que miró a su mesa y se encontraron sus miradas en medio del silencio, silencio que él no tardó en romper.

— _¡Ah, hola! —Saludó alegremente agregando una sonrisa— No te noté._

— _Nadie lo hace. —Contestó cortamente su hermana menor, encogiendo sus hombros como si no le importase, frunciendo el entrecejo hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos durante la primera acción._

— _Tal vez sea porque eres muy callada. —tenía la misma ceja unánime que su padre, por lo que subió el lado derecho de su ceja._

— _O tal vez nadie nota cuando aparezco. —trató su hermana de contradecirle._

— _¿Enserio? —Su hermano no había logrado darse cuenta de la situación en la escuela de su hermana. De hecho, lograban hablar poco sobre su vida o lo que hacían fuera de casa. La costumbre se mantenía en la pequeña rutina en donde él se quejaba de ella debido a que eran distintos en actitud, pero a su hermana no le importaba lo suficiente como para ponerse a discutir con él—... ¿Nadie?_

— _Nadie. —volvió y respondió la pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos._

 _Su hermano parecía estar interesado en entablar una conversación, le sorprendía lo mucho que se había perdido de la vida de su hermana, y casi se le olvidaba que tenía que irse._

 _En ocasiones, planeaba sus idas más temprano para no tener algo nuevo de qué quejarse de ella nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía tener ganas de quedarse a hablar un rato más._

— _Estoy seguro de que eres muy tímida—esta vez había mantenido una mirada un poco más seria, no le convenía tanto a él como a su familia que ella tuviese la actitud que él creía ver en ella—. Tal vez no hablas mucho._

La chica respondió nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Em… No lo sé, nadie me habla, pero realmente no me molesta._

— _¿Y por qué no intentas socializar o participar en alguna actividad de tu escuela? —Preguntó su hermano con interés— ¿O unirte a algún club? Tú y yo somos buenos en educación física, puedes unirte a algún club por el estilo._

Entonces fue ahí cuando su hermana frunció el ceño, y se puso a pensar un momento breve. Sus ojos miraron desde abajo, de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en la misión que había recibido.

— _No creo que esté a disposición de eso ahora. —rechazó así las sugerencias de su hermano con una voz un poco más grave._

— _¿Sucede algo? —Era raro notar su seriedad en alguna cosa que no fuese asunto secreto o de la agencia, aunque no se esperaba que eso fuese._

— _Papá me dijo que no me acercara mucho a los dueños de Perry. Ellos están en mi misma escuela. —mientras respondía la pregunta hecha por motivos de preocupación, puso los codos sobre la mesa en la que compartían y cruzó en el mismo lugar sus brazos._

— _¡¿Y tampoco te notaron?! —Su hermano preguntó, para luego reírse a carcajadas, el subjetivismo le daba una visión clara del futuro de su visión de soledad y tal vez cincuenta gatos le parecía la correcta— ¡No—aún con el buen humor luego de reírse—, esto va lejos! ¡Va lejos! … Te quedarás sola el resto de tu vida—brevemente le apuntó sin extender completamente su brazo—. Oh, qué fácil es ver lo que te espera, hermanita._

— _Monty ¿No puedes madurar? —Al parecer no se veía tan ofendida por el hecho de que su hermano se riera de ella, ya estos chistes entre ellos eran muy comunes. Al parecer se veía que no lo tomaba enserio debido a su humor._

— _Mira quien pregunta—dijo él de forma cómica y cruzado de brazos. Seguidamente, el reloj del hermano mayor ubicado en su muñeca izquierda empezó a sonar. Enseguida, luego de observarlo, miró a su hermana—Lo siento, debo irme. Me hubiese gustado comprarte algo la próxima vez. —Finalmente le sonrió, para levantarse a la vez de su hermana igualmente hacerlo, para ambos salir del lugar._

— _Supongo que te veré el próximo fin de semana. —Respondió con una sonrisa ligera. El hecho de que estos hermanos no se vieran mucho ya era casi una costumbre._

— _Oh no, posiblemente vaya a verlos esta tarde._

— _Sí… —Dijo brevemente para querer cambiar el tema— Oye, ¿me llevas?_

— _Ssss… —aparentemente iba a decir sí, pero contestó lo contrario— No, tienes que caminar. Te hará bien algo de ejercicio. —Dijo mientras se estaba por reír._

— _Conque fue por eso que no me compraste nada ahí adentro—su hermana seguidamente entrecerró sus ojos, cosa que su hermano mayor no logró divisar a la perfección._

— _Oye, te llevas tu comida a la escuela, creo que eso es suficiente. ¡No comas tanto! —Nuevamente había vuelto a ser cómico._

Lentamente, su hermana acercándose hacia él, trató de atraparle. Sin embargo, la acción no se logró completar, por lo que cayó al suelo, y su hermano retrocedió dejando a ella tal espacio. Enseguida, ella se levantó para perseguirle desde atrás; pero nuevamente se adelantó. En lo que Monty corría, sacó su Jet pack para no ser alcanzado por ella.

— _Eres muy lenta, Mir.—Monty estaba con los pies ya lejos del suelo, enseguida se volteó a punto de irse, pero se detuvo para verla nuevamente antes—. Espero que no sigas así otra vez. De verdad te hace falta el ejercicio, qué bueno que empiezas hoy con la rutina._

Finalmente, esquivando algunas piedras lanzadas por su hermana, Monty se retiró mientras reía a carcajadas.

— _¡Idiota! —Exclamó su hermana antes de desapareciese de su vista._

Finalmente se marchó a casa, y a pesar de no notarse mucho por su cabello cubrir gran parte de su rostro, se expresaba molesta al fruncir el entrecejo y entrecerrar los ojos.

Su hogar no quedaba tan cerca de la escuela, sin embargo, su padre se encontraba trabajando en la agencia, cuyo interno no se encontraba en trabajo porque debía volver a clases. Quería por una vez no llegar a casa a simple caminar.

Ya después de un tiempo, había llegado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Doofenshmirtz, su hija le había pedido una conversación momentos antes de que la ya finalizada jornada de clases se diera.

— _Papá… —Vanessa no se veía muy cómoda con lo que había acontecido. Luego de un tiempo de tratar de ser bueno, y trabajar con los agentes, volvió a donde todo comenzó— ¿Sabes? No… No es muy cómodo encontrarte aquí otra vez, ¿qué sucedió?_

— _Pues verás—nuevamente se paró como si estuviese dando su monólogo "malvado" en su antiguo trabajo, y caminó en círculos mientras hacía gestos de expresión con sus manos—, hace tiempo ya sabes que era parte de un grupo de agentes secretos que luchan contra el mal y todo eso. Pues… —De repente, el ex-científico, ahora maestro, recordaba cada uno de sus fallos y errores en su anterior ocupación, y cómo la O.S.B.A perdía presupuesto por aquellas razones—Y por esa razón me asignaron de nuevo a ser profesor de ciencias—el maestro aparentemente entrecerraba sus ojos y se ve veía como si nada hubiese pasado, una actitud y postura relajada. Sin embargo, su hija no logró entenderle._

— _Papá, yo no vi tus recuerdos. —Subió tanto palmas de sus manos como hombros._

 _A lo que Doofenshmirtz entrecerró sus ojos y le respondió:_

— … _Me despidieron._

— _¿Y por eso estás aquí? —Vanessa preguntó._

— _Sí, así es._

De repente, el científico se acordó de algo que le parecía importante. Si no se equivocaba, su hija le había mencionado acerca de ser "becaria" en la O.S.B.A, cosa que implicaría que en momentos futuros trabajara para dicha agencia.

— _Oye, ¿enserio planeas quedarte? —Preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Digo, creo que debe haber algunas instituciones de la O.S.B.A por aquí._

Su hija se había quedado algo sorprendida de lo que había escuchado. Esperaba alguna especie de respuesta negativa, aún después de ser trasladado como maestro. Al parecer habían preferido aquello que otra cosa que requiriera de la presencia del científico.

— _Pues… Me sorprende que no lo hayas tomado mal. Pero aún estoy pensando en ser becaria a pesar de todo._

El científico anteriormente malvado se había quedado sin hablar durante unos breves segundos.

—… _Ya veo —Su padre no había encontrado mucho qué responder ante aquello, aunque ya no le era tan incómodo._

— _¿Y aún piensas en ser malvado? —Una de las cosas que más le ha preocupado, era que siguiera en el mal. Pues, gracias a aquello su distancia como familia se hacía más larga, e incluso lograba avergonzarla por algunas extrañeces que hacía en su presencia, y la de sus amigos._

— _Pues la verdad no—respondió la figura paterna con mucha naturalidad, como si verdaderamente no estuviese pensando en nada relacionado a ello—. Pienso que me ha traído muchos problemas. Explosiones— hacía cada mención de algún evento, hacía las cuentas con sus manos—, desastres, el botón de auto-destrucción que aún no logro entender por qué lo he puesto en todas mis máquinas, el hecho de que Perry el Ornitorrinco se entrometa en todos mis planes… ¿Sabes? —De nueva cuenta, decidió cambiar la postura, recostándose con su mano derecha, del escritorio—Todo eso me ha dejado ver que he desperdiciado parte de mi vida en una sola cosa. Todo por querer ser alguien y por creer que podía hacer algo malvado para que todos me respetaran y poner a mis enemigos ante mis pies rogando por piedad. Y lo peor era hacerle caso a la chica que alguna vez salió conmigo… —en esta última parte, mencionó aquello con algo de tristeza._

Por el momento, Doofenshmirtz había pensado que el hacer el mal por venganza y por no ser más el inútil que creyó ser, estaría satisfecho. Todo había empezado por aquella sugerencia que había escuchado en primer lugar. Se sintió soñador, pero grande, poder llegar hasta tal punto de mantener el control y gobierno total sobre el Área Limítrofe, pero había notado que sus planes siempre eran frustrados por el agente y cometía errores incluso en sus propios proyectos. ¿Cómo no sería eso agotador? Perder las esperanzas cada vez que algo malo ocurría, siendo todo el mismo final, una y otra, y otra vez.

Ya de repente, su actitud se vio optimista, como si no hubiese pensado en lo anterior.

 _—Oye, ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó normalmente._

 _—Oh, no gracias —su hija había dado una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de incomodidad, no le gustaban los medios de transporte que usaba su padre—. Yo iré caminando._

 _—Iba a llevarte en el Jet Pack. —Insistió de nuevo con inocencia, pero su hija volvió y se negó—Bien, como quieras. —hizo rodar su mirada, y despidiéndose de su hija, le vio partir, saliendo del salón de clases._


	6. Un día interesante

Al día siguiente, los hermanos se preparaban para otro nuevo día de clases. Las preguntas andaban por el aire, acerca de lo que les esperaba; u otro día donde podrían compartir sus experiencias, u otro día en donde tendrían que soportar un relato nuevo de algún maestro. No le dieron importancia y se levantaron como de costumbre, aunque con un ánimo disminuido evidentemente.

— _¡Buenos días, Perry! —Saludó el pelirrojo al Ornitorrinco, el cual había dormido a esquinas de su cama._

El monotrema había respondido con el típico sonido que caracterizaba a su especie. Enseguida dejó que el chico de cabellos alborotados y verdes le acariciara para nuevamente repetir aquel sonido, y luego dirigirse a bajar las escaleras en caso de encontrar algún desayuno en su plato de mascota.

Enseguida, el hermanastro de menor estatura miró al de altura mayor con aquella sonrisa.

— _Bueno, Ferb… Devuelta a la escuela._

Los chicos se habían preparado debidamente, vestido, y luego bajaron a desayunar. Su madre les saludó, dándoles los buenos días, a lo que estos igualmente respondieron.

Candace se encontraba ya abajo, tratando de hablarle a su madre acerca de lo que su maestra había mencionado.

— _Mamá… —A Candace le parecía una noticia realmente amarga, no se había dado cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo llegaba al extremo. ¿Era todo tan extremista en querer acusar a sus hermanos? Aun así, trató de ser firme en la situación—Quería hablarte sobre algo importante._

Su mamá le miró para prestarle atención. Sólo esperaba que aquello no fuese cosa que tratase de sus hermanos, ya que estaba agotada de oírle escuchar lo que supuestamente hacen, pero al final nunca ve nada, y nada sucede.

— _¿Sí, Candace?_

— _La maestra quiere verte._ —Contestó esto la adolescente con algo de tristeza, no se imaginaría que realmente podía terminar en algo serio la tan mencionada obsesión.

— _¿Enserio? —Su madre nunca había escuchado una queja de Candace, Phineas o de su hijastro Ferb, pero esperaba que aquello no estuviese relacionado a lo que estuvo su hija pensando hacer en el verano— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?_

— _No lo sé. —Candace mintió._

— _Bien, sea lo que sea, espero que no sea un problema grave—contestó con naturalidad—. Igualmente los llevaré a la escuela._

Durante aquella breve conversación, los hermanos desayunaban.

* * *

Ya tiempo después, Linda Flynn llevaba a sus hijos a la escuela, para seguidamente ir con su hija mayor hacia la sala de la profesora. Habían llegado temprano por la misma razón.

Durante aquello, Phineas y Ferb por segunda vez en el comienzo de clases pasaban con el pasillo que pronunciaba la entrada del centro escolar.

Como habría de ser notorio, muchos alumnos habían llegado igualmente a horas tempranas.

Mientras los chicos estaban dentro, una Jeep de color negro se detuvo cerca del centro. De ahí, bajó la chica de días anteriores. Miró hacia atrás para ver a su padre, donde este, no estando muy visible, le recordó nuevamente que no mantuviera algún lazo o contacto con los dueños del Agente P.

Resultaba algo difícil si llegaba tarde, pues su padre le traía a aquellas horas tempranas porque debía volver a la agencia.

— _Bien, debo irme—dijo Monograma, el cual, al lado de este, en el asiento delantero al lado del conductor, se encontraba el interno—, debo llegar a la agencia después de llevar a Carl a la preparatoria._

— _Está bien. —respondió su hija, dando lentamente un par de pasos hacia atrás. Para aquel día no tenía un perfecto humor, pues en la tarde donde su hermano mayor fue a verles, las cosas se habían complicado—Adiós, pá. —aun así, mantenía una sonrisa al menos decente, ya que su padre no era quien tendría la culpa de lo que sucedió. En cuanto a él, aquella palabra indecente y corta que trataba de abreviar el nombre que le correspondía como figura paterna, le había incomodado._

— _¿Por qué no puedes decir una vez "Papá" correctamente? —Preguntó el regente._

— _Porque sé lo mucho que no te gusta. —La chica sonrió de forma lateral, entrecerrando sus ojos._

A ese paso, su padre ignoró tanto palabras como acciones, y decidió despedirse; otra vez más, le aseguró lo que tendría que hacer antes de ello.

Ya después de su padre marcharse, ella subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clases.

Había pocas personas, pues a pesar de que había uno que otro estudiante del salón en la escuela, y llegando con tiempo más, estos no se encontraban dentro. Sin embargo, Phineas y Ferb estaban en el salón. Estos se encontraban hablando con Isabella, y al parecer el mayor le ayudaba en alguna asignatura mientras lo hacía.

Enseguida, el chico de cabello verdes miró de reojo a la chica cuyos ojos quedaban casi completamente tapados con su cabello, pero se podía divisar parte de sus pecas. Ella se quedaba parada justo en medio de aquella puerta, con los ojos algo abiertos. Uno de ellos le había notado luego de dos años, y se supone que ella mantendría una distancia lejana para evitar algún riesgo con Perry; desde ya, había considerado haber fallado en la misión.

— _Hola—saludó el mayor de cabellos verdes, con aquella mirada inexpresiva. Nunca le había visto antes, por lo que pensó que se había confundido de salón—, ¿qué tal?_

— _Em… ¿Qué? —Dijo la chica con confusión y a la vez con indiferencia._

Al escuchar la presencia de otra persona a parte, el pelirrojo volteó a verle a ella de reojo. Este tampoco le había visto antes, por lo que pensó lo mismo que su hermano, eso, o era nueva en la escuela.

— _Oye—Dijo Phineas—, ¿eres nueva?_

— _¿Estás bromeando? —La chica frunció el ceño, y entrecerró sus ojos. No le importaba que la notasen, pero el escuchar esa clase de preguntas le hacía pensar que nadie en su clase podría notar lo que desde un principio debió ser obvio— Claro que no._

— _Oh, supongo que te confundiste de salón. —él estaba a punto de confundirse, por lo que hizo a un lado la sonrisa que siempre daba en muchísimas situaciones._

— _No, yo estoy aquí. —ella insistió con la misma expresión facial en su rostro._

— _¿Qué? —Phineas notó cómo Enseguida, el mayor le miró inmediatamente, para luego volverle a ver a ella— P-pero —tartamudeó—, no te hemos visto aquí antes._

— _Justamente estuve aquí ayer cuando hablaron de sus proyectos de verano. —Luego de un momento, la chica se sentó en su asiento, siendo aquel uno de los últimos._

— _¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con interés—Nosotros somos… —Inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la castaña para completarle la oración._

— _Phineas, Ferb, y la de rosa es Isabella—Apuntó uno por uno a quienes portaban los nombres._

— _Juro que nunca antes te había visto en mi vida—Isabella añadió, mirándole de pies a cabeza—, ¿quieres unirte con nosotros?_

Esa pregunta preocupó. A pesar de que lo esperaba, ella no tenía algo en mente como para evadirlos. Pensó rápido luego, y contestó.

— _Eh, por ahora no—respondió con indiferencia—creo que estaré ocupada._

— _Bueno, está bien—el pelirrojo con facilidad encogió sus hombros_ _mientras le miraba—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Tal vez lo sepan despu_ _é_ _s_ _. —Habló como si de pretender algo más se tratara._ _Entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Tal comentario hizo que Phineas y Isabella se encogieran los hombros, sin dejar a Ferb de lado, quien entrecerró los ojos._


	7. Búsqueda a un par de soluciones

La señora Smith había aprovechado el tiempo en que tanto madre e hija habían llegado para contarles la situación luego de claro, un cordial saludo de su parte. Para esos momentos, se encontraba ella sentada en el escritorio como le correspondía, mientras que las receptoras se sentaban en un par de asientos de madrera con una estatura ideal.

 _—No quería hablarlo solamente en privado con usted porque pienso que Candace tiene edad para comprender lo que le sucede. Lo lamento mucho, señora Flynn-Flecther, pero a mi opinión su hija necesita un poco más de atención, apoyo, y tal vez algo de ayuda profesional._

Entre las tres, habían decidido conversar la situación de Candace de una manera más profunda. La madre tenía que pensar las cosas un momento, a pesar de que estaba consciente y de acuerdo en que su hija poseía una obsesión con hacer énfasis en sus hermanos en los momentos más inadecuados. _«¿Esta es la forma en la que Candace podría resolver su problema? ¿Tan lejos ha llegado?»_ Se pensó. Igualmente, valdría la pena para que ella y su hija pudieran confirmar alguna especie de problema, no costaría nada intentarlo, y tampoco perderían algo tan valioso. Linda, tenía un poco de miedo por saber qué podría sucederle, y poder entender que varios maestros han soportado por años esta actitud le era algo difícil. Si bien, este problema le parecía a ella tan común, que no se le desvanecía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano, su hija tomará una actitud más madura; ella comprendería cosas más importantes en la vida y tendría un mejor objetivo a seguir. Pero ya no le faltaba mucho para ser una adulta joven realmente, y gracias a la maestra, quedó convencida de que algo podía andar mal.

 _—Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible para que Candace mejore su actitud. —Así dijo, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su hija, quien ya tras esa conversación, su cara tenía una expresión más lamentable que un funeral vacío._

Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Linda arropó a su hija con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. No quería ni imaginarse el origen del problema, ni quería pensar en eso. Quería creer de nuevo que, más que nada, Candace estaba en una condición mental perfecta como pasa seguir estudiando, puede tener más amigos si así lo desea, y que las situaciones paranoicas que ha presentado pueden mejorar. No dejó que el pesimismo la rodeara. Finalmente acarició la espalda a su hija, dándole esa forma de afecto que significaba un gran apoyo en todo lo que sucediera más adelante, independientemente de qué tanto vaya a cambiar su vida y la de su familia. Luego de esa cariñosa acción, se levantó para despedirse de la maestra a quien le agradeció de tomarse el tiempo de notar y explicar la profundidad del problema de su alumna, y finalmente se despidió de Candace.

 _—Bueno, Candace, te dejaré en clase. Nos vemos pronto. —Finalmente se llevó a la puerta que indicaba la salida del salón, una sonrisa en el rostro._

Candace sólo logró verle de reojo, no deseó siquiera responder a la despedida. Tantas veces que ha intentado rendirse y dejar atrás esas ideas descabelladas, esas decisiones descontroladas… Nunca se imaginó de no hacer algo al respecto lo que podría acontecer empeoraría más de la cuenta. Algo tendría que hacer, debía esforzarse de nuevo para no emporar las cosas.

Momentos más tarde, veía cómo los alumnos llegaban y rápidamente se levantó como si nada, poniendo aquellas sillas en su lugar y disimulando su tristeza. Este se estaba a punto de convertir en un día largo para ella.

* * *

El tiempo habría transcurrido, a tal punto en que todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salón. El maestro impartía las clases, mientras todo estaba en aparente silencio; el alumnado leía la página en la cual el profesor de aquel ayer les había indicado.

Vaya que algunos se habían sorprendido, estos pensaban en una semana entera sin tarea, pero al llegar, de forma burlona el profesor hizo una pregunta metafórica sobre el plan de hoy. ¿Su respuesta? Muy simple, "¡Tarea!" Aquello había hecho que los alumnos murmurasen entre ellos, eso querría decir corrección de las tareas anteriores, pero el profesor por obviedad, no tendría problemas con ello.

El día cada vez era más y más largo para los hermanos, y no sólo para ellos, sino tanto para quienes no habían completado su tarea en los días anteriores, como para aquellos que ni siquiera planeaban recibir tarea.

Con el tiempo, faltando apenas quince minutos para el cambio de clases, el profesor pasaba la lista de los estudiantes, al parecer se le había olvidado. Mientras mencionaba los nombres, los alumnos respondían de forma debida, y no faltaban los mencionados ausentes.

— _¿Kayla Johnson? —El profesor mencionaba los nombres de acuerdo a la enumeración de la lista._

— _¡Presente! —Dijo la dueña de aquel nombre._

Casi terminaba con la lista, hasta que le faltaba un nombre por mencionar.

— _Miranda Monograma… —El profesor echó una pequeña risa, esa chica era más invisible que el viento. Aunque no le sorprendía que dijera "presente"—Oh, bien, fantasma de la escuela—comentó de forma sarcástica—, preséntate y danos de tu poder._

— _¿No es ella? —Isabella apuntó a casi el último asiento de todo el salón. La estudiante sentada allí tenía la cara totalmente tapada por su mochila, la cual tenía un color rojo vino bastante oscuro. Había puesto la mochila al lado izquierdo de su cara, mientras que el lado próximo de la misma, lo había puesto contra la pared._

— _«Tenía ella que hablar.» —Pensó la chica con la cara aún tapada por su mochila, frunció el ceño, para seguidamente rodar los ojos._

Enseguida, gran parte del alumnado miró hacia atrás, notando no más que alguien cuya cara era reemplazada por un objeto. Algunos de quienes miraban se reían de lo graciosa que se veía su apariencia. El profesor se acercó y le apartó la mochila de su rostro. Aun así, no podía verle bien, ya que la chica planeaba taparse torpemente con las manos, a pesar de que sabía que no sería factible hacerlo.

— _¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó su profesor de forma irónica— ¿Cinco? —Ante esto, la chica gruñó pesadamente y bajó lentamente sus brazos._

La chica frunció su ceño nuevamente, y como costumbre de su peinado, no era del todo visible. Sin embargo, el profesor le había pedido que se mostrase. Ella le miró fijamente a su maestro. Su cara era más distinguible, notándose más sus pecas y parte de su rostro, aunque sus ojos no tenían una completa vista de sí.

— _Entonces tú eres Miranda Monograma. —Insistió el maestro, mostrando algo de seriedad._

— _Sí. —la propietaria del nombre respondió con pesimismo._

— _Me gustaría que te sentaras justo al frente._

— _Pero si yo estoy bien aquí. —Ella replicó._

— _Pero nadie te ve desde atrás. ¿Eres tímida?_

Miranda entrecerró sus ojos, qué pregunta. La misma pregunta que su hermano Monty le había hecho, ¿por qué por sentarse desde atrás era alguien que tendría que ser caracterizado como "Tímida"?

— _No, señor._

— _Supongo que no te molestará entonces si te pongo justo al frente de la clase—apuntó hacia aquel asiento, en el cual estaba sentada Kayla Johnson._

La chica suspiró y se levantó en seguida con su mochila. Parecía estar algo molesta, no únicamente por el hecho de que Isabella le había delatado su posición.

Tiempo después, el maestro anunció que era tiempo de irse, y se despidió del alumnado. Enseguida, otra materia nueva quedaba por aprenderse antes del primer recreo de la jornada. La maestra Roswell había llegado como el día anterior.

— _¡Buen día niños! —Saludó la maestra a sus estudiantes._

— _Buenos días, Señorita Roswell. —Saludaron igualmente los estudiantes de forma unánime, sin embargo, no se mostraban muy entusiasmados con esa clase de rutina._

Luego de unos segundos, la chica que había sido cambiada de lugar, se levantó para devolverse a su sitio. En pleno, acto, la profesora decide llamarle la atención.

— _Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —La maestra le preguntó._

Ante esto, la castaña sonrió como si nada, cambiando totalmente su expresión.

— _Yo soy su estudiante, Miranda Monograma. Un gusto. —Tan sarcástica parecía su mirada luego de la actitud que tenía._

La maestra procedió a hacer revisión de su lista, al haber notado su nombre en ella, asintió y le permitió sentarse nuevamente en su lugar anterior.

Nuevamente el tiempo pasaba, hasta ser horas de recreo. La castaña, como siempre, estuvo sola en aquella mesa, hasta que notó dos presencias hasta ahora conocidas.

 _—Oye—Phineas decidió llamarle la atención con el buen humor que tenía a pesar—, he estado notando que estuviste algo molesta—en eso, nuevamente dejó su sonrisa a un lado y le miró con las cejas apuntando hacia arriba, expresivamente mostrando preocupación—. ¿Te sientes bien?_

Ella les miró de reojo con un semblante inexpresivo, hasta que luego les miró con algo de tristeza. ¿Qué había hecho? Al fin y al cabo, Isabella no tenía nada de culpa, en especial porque ni siquiera sabía qué tanto quería que la notaran. ¿Le habrá afectado? Igualmente, sus pensamientos no habían sido sacados al aire, pero Phineas y Ferb evidentemente notaron la irritación y el sarcasmo. Pensando esto, Miranda miró hacia abajo y agachó la cabeza, y mordió ligeramente sus labios. No quería molestar a nadie, simplemente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero aquello le hacía lucir como una persona totalmente tímida, cosa que a su opinión no era. Y lo más frustrante era que apenas luego de un par de años es que empieza a darse a conocer.

 _— ¿Tan mal me vi? —Su tono era algo grave, realmente era mala disimulando._

— _Sólo creemos que no estuviste de buen humor cuando te cambiaron de lugar. ¿Estás segura de que no eres tímida? —Phineas y Ferb se sentaron uno a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, donde el pelirrojo había puesto su mano en uno de los hombros de la chica—Ah, y perdón por la pregunta, mi intención no es ofenderte._

— _No se preocupen, está bien—Contestó ella con naturalidad—. Lo que sucede es que durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, nadie me ha hablado, y yo no he hablado con nadie—explicó, para luego encoger sus hombros—. No me importa si no encajo aquí, pero me sentía bastante bien como era todo antes. Era… Tranquilo. —No se había animado a mirarles, y ponía los codos en aquella mesa de comedor, apoyando sus brazos ya cruzados._

 _—Ya veo. Te gusta ser tranquila—Phineas añadió—. Espero que no te moleste unirte con nosotros, ¿no te gustaría compartir con nuestros amigos un rato?_

De nuevo se implicaba una pregunta que tenía que ver con alguna relación con estos chicos. Miranda no lo pensó, y tampoco quería, por lo que les respondió con una excusa tanto confusa como vacía.

— _Es que tengo algo que hacer—Mintió, regalándole a Phineas una sonrisa simple, casi forzada. Aun así, Phineas no respondió de la misma forma._

— _¿En recreo, tú sola? —El pelirrojo de camisa con rayas no preguntó sólo por curiosidad, pues sentía que los estaba evitando. No había nadie a su alrededor a pesar de que se había hecho notar en aquella mañana. ¿Realmente tendría ella algo qué hacer sola? ¿Sin ningún acompañante? Y más que nada… ¿En recreo?_

— _Pues claro. —Respondió con naturalidad, encogiéndose los hombros—Normalmente suelo pensar mucho, ya sabes—con buen humor, entre-subió la ceja izquierda y miró a ambos hermanos—, para ser como Einstein un día._

A esto, Ferb mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, mientras que Phineas le sonreía ligeramente.

 _—Ya veo—dijo—. Bueno, no pienses demasiado, todo en exceso hace daño. Siempre serás bienvenida en nuestro grupo, así que puedes ir con nosotros cuando quieras. Espero que no tengas nada qué hacer en los próximos días—finalmente, los hermanastros se levantaron de sus asientos, y poco a poco se iban alejando para volver con su grupo—. Buena suerte con esos pensamientos._

Finalmente, los hermanos se retiraron, y se dirigieron justo a donde se encontraban sus amigos.


	8. Tiempo de procesar

Los chicos lograron reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, quienes estaban en una mesa algo lejana a la de la castaña, que fingía estar pensativa por unos momentos, hasta que se levantó y pensó mejor volver a su aula.

— _¿Entonces? —Isabella preguntó._

— _Pues no quiso. —Respondió Phineas, con un aire de naturalidad, con sus otros entrecerrados, y encogiéndose de hombros para terminar de sentarse—Dijo que tenía que hacer cosas y pensar mucho._

— _¿En recreo? —Irving, que no había hablado desde ayer, insistió en el tema._

— _Pues sí. También lo vi extraño. —el pelirrojo nuevamente respondió._

— _Bueno—la chica del grupo añadió—, debimos suponer que era igualmente extraña desde que se puso su propia mochila en la cara. ¡Pero cambiemos de tema!_

— _¡Ah, los planos! —Phineas miró a su hermanastro de cabellos verdes, quien de su mochila sacaba algunos planos aparte, los cuales contenían distintos proyectos._

Enseguida, Phineas sacó una sonrisa que más que nada demostraba emoción, posiblemente los planos podrían llevarse a cabo durante el semestre.

— _Ferb y yo creemos que podemos hacer algo más aún fuera del verano. Por eso tenemos estos planos—Miró a sus compañeros, quienes prestaban atención a aquellas planificaciones hechas en papel—. Podemos usarlos para las tareas necesarias. Se supone que estos planos llevarán a una construcción mejorada de lo que sería una Máquina del tiempo compacta, y los otros serían para un reversor del tiempo. Son algo complicadas de llevarse a cabo._

— _¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tome eso? —Preguntó Baljeet._

— _Bueno—el menor de los hermanos había procedido a entrecerrar sus ojos y seguir sonriendo—, mientras más pequeño, más difícil sería de programarlo adecuadamente, por eso necesitaríamos crear algunos dispositivos independientes de los inventos principales. Pero desde que solucionemos el problema de programación remota, lo más probable es que lo usemos inmediatamente, luego de unas cuantas pruebas que Ferb y yo pensamos hacerle—enseguida, éste se puso un dedo en su barbilla, y miró brevemente hacia arriba, pensando en la pregunta principal de su amigo—. Mínimo podrían ser dos meses que valdrían realmente la pena._

Momentos después, de forma imprevista, el amigo del grupo, hizo una pregunta aparte.

— _Oigan, ¿Y Perry?_

A esto, el chico con cabeza triangular se echó a reír.

— _¡Yo iba a preguntar justo eso! —A aquel comentario, le añadió su sonrisa carismática._

* * *

Mientras los chicos hablaban acerca de otros temas durante estos se destacaba la ausencia del bravucón, al regente de la O.S.B.A no le agradaba para nada lo que había revisado en sus informes.

Hace un par de meses existía una investigación a nivel gubernamental sobre un área que podría alertar grandemente al Estado. Los internos de las otras divisiones en la agencia terminaron por extender la información de la misma, la cual convocó una reunión de regentes de la organización secreta. Francamente, ese tipo de reuniones solían darse de forma inusual, por lo que, sea cual sea su razón, algo importante habría de estar ocurriendo.

En medio de murmureos y susurros de parte de los dirigentes y almirantes de la agencia, el regente Monograma, cuyo hijo mayor estaba a su lado por interés, decidió romper con todo aquello e iniciar con el principal objetivo que les convocaba.

— _Bien—no se abstuvo de levantarse, para que su atención le sea prestada o tomada en cuenta—, el nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos había pedido hace dos meses un informe secreto. Según los internos, existen carentes formas de vida no identificadas en distintas áreas del Estado, por lo que hemos tomado en cuenta algunos agentes para asegurarnos de que todo esté bajo control, pero necesitamos examinarlas. En especial, saber cuál es su origen._

— _¿Qué propones, Francis? —Preguntó una mujer de edad posiblemente madura, de cabellos cortos y oscuros. Como ropa aparentaba tener puesto un abrigo de un color rosa bastante claro, con detalles escotados color morado en uno de sus tonos más aclarados._

— _Hasta ahora no existen muchas sugerencias de mi parte—El regente principal respondió para luego llegar a sentarse y explicó—, las investigaciones de parte de algunos agentes y personal científico no han dado con un punto exacto._

— _Si esto continúa—añadió el Menor—, entonces estaríamos andando en círculos y sin un paradero._

— _¡Exacto! —Le respondió su padre, para seguidamente mirar a todo el resto— Debemos saber con lo que estamos lidiando en primer lugar._

— _¿Esto podría afectar las misiones de los agentes? —Otro regente no muy conocido en la organización se había atrevido a preguntar. Tenía cabello largo y castaño,_ _al menos hasta sus hombreras_ _; poseyendo bajo su frente unas cejas separadas y gruesas; se le veía puesto una ropa negra; Tenía tanto bigote como una barba menguada, y por su mirada, se le notaba un aire de seriedad suficientemente grande, casi al mismo nivel del regente principal._

— _En caso de que la situación empeore, los agentes cambiarán de rutina esta vez —Respondió el regente cuya pregunta le había sido dirigida—Mientras tanto, no podemos contarle estos a todos ellos. Debemos prepararlos para lo que se puede avecinar muy pronto._

* * *

Una reunión desacostumbrada se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras muy pocos eran los agentes de la O.S.B.A que estaban enterados.

Dichosa reunión tomó inesperadamente unos treinta y ocho minutos, debido a la escasa información que había recibido la organización al respecto, mientras que Monograma aseguraba comentar que el Gobierno tendría más fuentes de investigación; y mientras tanto, otras decisiones relacionadas a ello se llevaron a cabo durante ese lapso de tiempo.


	9. ¿Querer estudiar?

Quince días habían pasado desde los nuevos informes y el inicio de clases. Para Phineas y Ferb, el avance de las clases, los nuevos temas, las lecturas, los ejercicios o presentaciones no eran ningún problema; mas el resto de sus amigos, incluyendo su hermana Candace, estaban más centrados que nunca en sacar una buena nota en los primeros futuros exámenes, o al menos tener algo decente de qué enorgullecerse.

Miranda, quien como siempre llevaba la misma blusa negra con bordes rojos, pantalones color beige cuya correa negra con círculos rellenos de acero colgaban de los mismos de forma lateral, habiendo otra verde más común que los sostenía, y unos tenis Vans Xadrez a cuadros rojos y blancos, tenía la mirada puesta en el maestro del día anterior, quien explicaba un nuevo tema de ecuaciones, el cual no comprendía completamente y trataba de descifrar sus funciones.

No siempre se destacó por conocer sobre Matemáticas, o por tener un coeficiente intelectual por encima del promedio, ni mucho menos por ser inteligente. Era siempre la estudiante común que hacía lo que podía por esfuerzo, y aunque los resultados no fuesen sobresalientes, le reprochasen por lo que normalmente obtenía e hiciese alguna tarea en base a ayuda ajena, se conformaba con tener un pase decente.

A medida que la exposición de la clase iba avanzando a la mitad, viendo cómo el maestro realizaba uno y otro ejercicio en sólo tres minutos, más le costaba a ella armar los rompecabezas que irían a construir una forma comprensible de entender lo que estaba viendo. No le quedó de otra, no pudo. Puso una cara de extrañeza que ya empezaba a rozar lo cómico debido a la clara expresión de desesperación. Pero en todo caso, no era la única. Si ella se estaba carcomiendo el cerebro tratando de descifrar, pues parte del resto podría estarse condenado a elegir al azar cualquier pregunta con un "Tin Marín de Don Pingué".

En el caso de Isabella, no tenía mucha dificultad con lo que aprendía. Por razones de más, era evidente que no tendría las mejores notas de todo su salón, pero le iba bastante bien como para tener problemas serios que afectasen su rendimiento académico. Siempre que tenía alguna inquietud, era de las primeras en preguntar, consultar con sus maestros, y practicar con sus amigos para poder entender mejor, y claro, estar acompañada de los hermanos le ayudaba bastante. Se la pasaba susurrando las palabras más relevantes de toda la exposición del dicente, e incluso se arriesgaba a completar algunos problemas de ecuaciones por su cuenta para futuras revisiones.

Irving, siendo este un caso muy particular, parecía que estaba prestando más atención a lo que veía en la pizarra y a la voz que guiaba lo que hubiese escrito que a los mismos Phineas y Ferb, claro, emocionado de hablar de esto con los mismos. Pensaba que, si quería ser como ellos, al menos debería aprender algo de lo que para ellos no es un problema. Entender como ellos, o pensar igual, y esforzarse como ellos. Creía que un largo camino a recorrer le esperaba, siendo el primer paso, mejorar sus calificaciones, hacer tareas adicionales, y tal vez haciendo uno que otro proyecto que pueda lograr impresionar a sus ejemplos a seguir; algo imposible de hacer en poco tiempo, pero mientras más centrado estuviese, mejor.

Buford y Baljeet, sencillamente estaban en otro salón distinto este año.

Buford tenía una suerte de que lo que tenía para aprender en ese día no era sobre algún dato de Biología, o el uso de elementos de Química. Estaba clases de Lenguas; a pesar de que no sabía mucho de las reglas de ortografía, Morfemas o Lexemas, al menos sabía que esto podría ser mejor que cualquier otra cosa con números.

Baljeet, el amigo hindú del dúo de hermanos, y quien siempre se destacaba por amar el Álgebra y otros derivados de la Matemática, así también como la misma en general, se veía como un estudiante promedio delante de esta Asignatura. No tenía problemas con la Ortografía, o el significado del párrafo, así como las funciones más básicas del mismo u otros temas relacionados, pero cuando se tiende a profundizar en otros usos, palabras desconocidas que conforman parte de la ortografía y sus diferentes categorías, cuyos usos pueden llegar hasta ser complejos y confusos, pareciera que necesitase estudiar más de lo que esperaba. Igualmente, nada que algo de esfuerzo mínimo no pudiese hacer.

El tiempo, gobernaba hasta en las mentes del alumnado. Pasaba de forma presurosa para algunos, y parsimonioso para otros. Anotaban, pensaban, y en otros casos, hasta se estresaban.

La de pecas, a las primeras horas del recreo, no pensaba en nada más que en ir a la Biblioteca y terminar con todos sus agobios de una buena vez, sea ya de la forma que fuese.

Al dirigirse allí, volvió a apreciar el cómodo, silencioso y amplio espacio de la habitación. Con librero tras libero, ordenados de forma secuencial, dejando igualmente espacio para amplios escritorios hechos con madera de cedro, con sillas de neutra comodidad hechas de la misma forma.

Le agradaba la forma en la que el piso de Mármol se encontraba limpio y tratado. Subió un poco ambas cejas y esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía apoyar la comisura derecha de sus labios luego de ver el buen estado en que estaba el ambiente. A pesar de no ir a la Biblioteca con mucha frecuencia, siendo que en su hogar tenía con anterioridad una habitación específicamente hecha para cumplir una función equivalente a la misma, le sorprendía y atraía que aún estuviera sin una pizca de descuido, dando directamente a entender los propósitos serios de la habitación y la escuela en general; no podía venir a distraerse o hacer algo que no fuese útil.

Tomó varios libros para sentarse a estudiar y tratar de comprenderlos lo mejor posible. No quería distracciones, y como casi todas las llamadas eran de su padre, se pensó que no sería un problema. Había apagado todo con lo que pudiese comunicarse, y se dijo a sí misma que debía centrarse en el objetivo: Estudiar, sólo estudiar.

No tenía mucho tiempo, pero su motivación era más que suficiente.

Con el tiempo pudo leer y comprender algunas de las ecuaciones más difíciles con tan sólo tomarse el tiempo y analizar las escrituras del libro. Al parecer, no todo era tan difícil como esperaba, pero las dificultades seguían estando presentes.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo le había ganado. La campana sonó, y tuvo que devolver todo para ir a su salón. Tenía ella una sensación de aprendizaje por haber leído algo nuevo, sentía que podía procesar un poco más de información de lo que sea.

En otros lados, Candace era un aire nuevo luego de centrarse más en sus estudios que en poner en riesgo la diversión de sus hermanos. Empezaba a tomarse más el tiempo de completar sus trabajos y se hacía cada vez más responsable. Nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción en años, se sentía, por un lado, contenta consigo misma. No tenía dificultades realmente agraviantes, ni siquiera con las materias más difíciles.

Phineas, Ferb y el resto del grupo, quienes pasaron el resto del recreo haciendo los planos para su proyecto, desayunando un poco y completando lo que podían de las tareas que se habían dejado, volvían alegres a sus respectivos salones.

El pelirrojo estuvo hablando por última vez con Baljeet, quien ya estaba por irse. Mientras que, por otro lado, Ferb se acercó a la castaña que se sentaba en el último asiento de la fila izquierda. Le llamó la curiosidad que estuviese centrada leyendo, mientras que el resto del alumnado apenas llegaba y sólo completaba sus tareas por provecho, cotilleaban o hacían actividades en grupo.

 _— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó._

Miranda no prestó siquiera un segundo de su tiempo para despegar la cara de su libro de Matemáticas. Muy interesada en entender, más que en conversar, no quiso tardar demasiado en responder.

 _—Leyendo un libro de Matemáticas._

— _Interesante._

— _Sí._

Un silencio imprevisto volvió incómodo el ambiente, por lo que momentos más tarde, sin volver agregar otra palabra, él se fue a su asiento en espera del próximo maestro.

Mientras tanto, el monotrema que se había quedado en casa no tenía mucho qué hacer. Extrañamente no había ningún llamado de la agencia que atender, y sólo se dedicaba a mantener una actitud indescifrable, pretendiendo actuar como animal no pensante.

Pasaban horas, donde el agente oculto aprovechaba de la ausencia en casa para dominar electrodomésticos y entretenerse un tiempo; pero había de ser ilógico que, en un período de trabajo, no hubiera actividad. Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, y el mal estaba a la hora del día; definitivamente debía tener algo mejor qué hacer. Doofenshmirtz había dejado de lado la maldad, según el mismo; pero él no se hizo agente para enfrentar al mismo némesis.

Todos posiblemente trabajando, menos él, se imaginó. No tenía en mente cosas como la afección de su sueldo, y descartaba la escasez de actividad de toda la agencia; eso sería imposible, contando con cierta cantidad de agentes dispuestos a cumplir su deber, por lo que le dio curiosidad finalmente por ver si todo está bien. Ya hubo ocasiones donde agentes estaban en peligro, podría suceder el mismo acontecimiento con regentes y dirigentes, quienes ya habían estado previamente en esa clase de situaciones.

Haciéndosele igualmente extraño el hecho de que llevaba casi dos semanas en esta situación. Decidió simplemente pasar por lo menos a visitar.

Estando él esparcido sin propósito alguno sobre la alfombra de la sala, decidió evadir de forma eficaz y hábil la presencia de Linda y Lawrence, ya que estaban algo distantes.

Así, pasó por uno de sus casi innumerables pasadizos secretos hasta llegar, no a su lugar de trabajo como de costumbre, sino a lo que era la entrada oficial de la agencia.

Entró por ese salón enorme, adornado de calendarios, pisos de porcelanato líquido y paredes color miel, con bordes de paredes adornados, detallados y de un color Ámbar. Pasando por algunas columnas, se encontró con un interno que trataba de colocarle un extraño artefacto electrónico en el cuello de Pinky el Chihuahua, compañero suyo de trabajo, siendo también agente secreto, y mascota de Isabella.

Perry no tardó en acercarse por curiosidad, para enterarse de que se podían emitir palabras en lenguaje humano.

El mismo interno notó ese deseo de saber, a lo que le sonrió, y luego de saludarle, le dijo:

 _—¿Te gusta? Es un traductor. Lo estamos probando para casos externos. Verás, hay asociaciones que no comprenderán lo que quieren decir los agentes, o incluso aún no saben que… existimos—mencionó lo último con algo de inseguridad, pero prosiguió—. Pero pronto necesitaremos una forma de establecer conexión con ellos y por ello necesitamos que se comuniquen también con ustedes. Para hacerles más fácil el proceso de comunicación, decidimos trabajar en traductores de animales._

Esa explicación pareció haber dejado satisfecho el deseo de curiosidad del monotrema. Unos momentos más tarde, el interno sonrió, y se retiró para colocarle el mismo artefacto a otros cinco agentes. En ese momento, Perry aprovechó para saludar a su compañero.

 _¿Cómo te sientes con eso? —Preguntó mientras ponía ambas muñecas en lo que podrían ser sus caderas._

— _Está algo raro. Y es incómodo. —El Chihuahua se rascaba el cuello mientras respondía._

Perry se acordó que tampoco en ese tiempo había visto a Monograma. Decidió seguir caminando; y mirando a su alrededor, notó la ausencia de varios de sus compañeros. Al final sólo se detuvo, y vio a Pinky, quien le había seguido a pasos rápidos sin saber a dónde iría el Ornitorrinco.

 _¿Dónde está Monograma? —Preguntó de forma inmediata el agente una vez se detuvo._

— _Eh, ¿Monograma?_

— _Sí, no lo he visto. —Perry se volteó a verle— Y al parecer falta parte del resto._

— _Lamento que no te hayas enterado —Y contestándole Pinky con una sonrisa acrisolada, prosiguió—. Has faltado días, pero la agencia ha estado muy ocupada últimamente._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Hay mucho escándalo por una nueva investigación que se está llevando a cabo en varios puntos desconocidos. De hecho, enviaron a unos cuantos a ver qué ocurre._

 _—¿Por qué enviarían a tantos?_

— _No, el resto está haciendo su trabajo, ya sabes. —Dando la respuesta, Pinky entrecerró sus ojos._

— _Ah._

Perry decidió su inquisición. Más tarde, le preguntó a Pinky si este necesitaba ayuda en algo, tal vez compañía. Al enterarse de que no se tenía más que hacer que papeleos, y que, en rápido trabajo, tardaría unas cuantas horas, el arrepentimiento de estar presente justo ese día se le notaba en la cara a pesar de haber conocido de nuevos datos.

Las horas volvían a transcurrir lentamente, donde a este paso, ya los estudiantes se estaban yendo a sus hogares.

La castaña volvió a irse a casa a pasos lentos del cansancio, su padre al parecer había olvidado recogerla como era de costumbre. Aquella primera ocasión, el mismo había pensado en que sus hijos deberían pasar más tiempo y evitarle más problemas.

Llegando con la preocupación por sus estudios aún presente, sólo encontró a su hermano mayor recostado sobre el sofá. Su madre trabajaba, por lo que no se encontraba ausente justo en ese momento.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó por curiosidad al verle con un rostro que expresaba extrañeza y sorpresa._

— _No tengo clases, ni trabajo hoy. —Monty respondió—Llegas muy tarde, por cierto. ¿Cómo te fue?_

— _Decente._

— _Creo que vas a terminar en la academia._

— _Sí. Claro. —Contestó haciendo uso del sarcasmo._

Trataba de dejar a su hermano con sus propias conclusiones; sin embargo, se dio cuenta más tarde de que tenía razón. Aquel trato fue acordado, y su padre había sido bastante piadoso. Antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, reflexionó el hecho de que no podría hacerlo sola.

— _¿Quieres algo de ayuda? —Con obviedad, preguntó con objetivos de molestia. Sabía que era algo que podría pedir._

— _¿Quieres seguir molestándome? —Miranda, en intenciones de provocarle, le frunció el ceño y le entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que ese semblante de burla de su hermano desapareciese._


End file.
